


First of Everything

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Ships would be tagged as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: In life, we all experience a lot of "firsts". And sometimes, every 'firsts' are memorable.This fic is about Hiura's memorable "first" of things.





	1. First meeting - Mansaku and Asuto

When Hiura was 4 years old, he was given to his grandmother by his parents.

The environment in Tokyo was too much for young Hiura's weak body and his parents thought that sending him to Inakuni would be better.

Though leaving him would be painful, they were doing it for him.

And Hiura understood everything.

* * *

Everything was new to him.

How the place was quiet and calm, compared to the busy streets of Tokyo.

How his grandmother would always take him on walks, but back at his home he would always be at the house, not allowed to leave that much.

Everything was new to him, but he liked it.

For weeks, his life was on a continuous loop: wake up, eat breakfast, play with his toys, eat lunch, nap, go on a walk with his grandmother, watch TV when they get home, eat dinner and sleep.

However, the life he was slowly getting used to was about to change.

Again.

* * *

The man who ran the local sushi shop had dropped by and reminded his grandmother that the monthly dinner that they have was tonight.

Hiura gave his grandmother an unsure look, not wanting to leave the house and go somewhere else.

However, the reassuring pat on his head that he got from his grandmother made him calm.

The entire night, he stayed beside his grandmother, shyly eating.

The man chuckled when he brightened up at the salmon that he ate.

"Better than the ones you eat at Tokyo?" The man asked and Hiura nodded, taking another piece of fish and popping it in his mouth. "Fish taste the best when they're fresh from the water, kid. So what's your name, little one?"

Hiura looked at his grandmother, knowing he can't give his name to strangers. But after his grandmother nodded at him, he looked at the man and gave him a happy look. "Kirina!"

"Well Kirina, my name is Mansaku Ippei. You can call me Mansaku-san. Is that okay?" He grinned at the child to which he received a happy nod.

Their attention was caught when they heard something bouncing (which turned out to be a spotted ball), and they saw a black haired boy and a brown haired boy chasing after it.

The two boys then looked at their parents and grinned at them before the black haired boy blinked at Hiura who hid behind his grandmother once again.

"Hello!" The black haired boy said as he ran to him, giving him a bright grin. "I'm Inamori Asuto! You can call me Asuto!"

Hiura only let out a whimper.

He barely had any interactions with children his age back at Tokyo.

"Eh? Are you scared of me?" Asuto asked before the brown haired boy approached Asuto

"He's probably shy. And you're scaring him." The brown haired boy said.

"Hey! I'm not scary! Only ghosts are scary! And I'm not a ghost! You know that Mansaku!" Asuto grinned before turning to Hiura and poked his shoulder. "See! I can touch you! Ghosts can't touch people! But since I can touch you, I am not a ghost!"

That made Hiura giggle.

"He laughed! I made him laugh!" Asuto said happily and went to his mother to tell him about how he managed to make Hiura giggle.

Mansaku could only sigh before turning to shy boy. "I'm Mansaku. You are?"

"....Hiura..." Hiura said shyly but was already out of his hiding spot.

"Do you want to play soccer with us Hiura?" Asuto asked, offering the soccer ball to him

Hiura tilted his head to the side, confused and curious. "Soccer?"

Asuto and Mansaku both let out horrified gasps.

"You don't know soccer? Come here! We'll teach you!" Asuto said as he grabbed Hiura by the wrist and dragged the poor protesting blue haired boy while Mansaku could only sigh and followed them.

The adults could only smile at the children before Ippei smiled and took a picture of the scene in front of them.

Sending it to his childhood best friend, Ippei smiled fondly as he remembered his own childhood memories.

The message on the text was 'Haruka, look who's playing with my son. Reminds me of our childhood days.'

And it was sent to Hiura Haruka - Hiura Kirina's mother.


	2. First Kiss - Baek Shi Woo

No one expected this. 

Of all the people Hiura would end up being in a relationship with, he had chosen Baek Shi Woo.

Even though it has been five years since the FFI where they met Baek, no one from Inazuma Japan and Inakuni Raimon really trusted him.

What did Hiura even see in him to make him choose him?

"Maybe a love potion?" Asuto suddenly asked Mansaku and Michinari, who both blinked at what Asuto had said.

The three of them were quietly doing their school requirements at a cafe when Asuto suddenly asked the question.

"Uh... What?" Mansaku asked, giving Asuto very confused look.

"I was saying that maybe Baek has been secretly giving Hiura some love potions that's why Hiura fell in love with him." Asuto said, making the two facepalm.

"Asuto, love potions don't exist. Stop watching too much Harry Potter movies." Michinari sighed

"Even though I don't trust Baek that much, I trust Hiura with his choices. Not that I'm siding with Baek, but it seems like he did change. For one, he's being very gentle with Hiura." Mansaku said, taking a sip from his coffee. 

"But what if he's only gentle with him when we're around?" Asuto asked, giving Mansaku an unsure look. "They've been together for like what now? Five months?"

"As long as I don't see any bruises on Hiura I won't do anything." Mansaku said, to which Michinari nodded. 

The three of them decided to finish their requirements when a flash of blue and red was seen by the window of the cafe. 

"Its Hiura! And Baek!" Asuto said in a hushed voice as the three carefully watched the two lovers. 

When the two passed by the cafe, the three decided to follow the two around, making sure not to be noticed and seen by them.

* * *

Baek was chuckling at his pouting lover who was upset for not being able to eat some blueberry ice cream. 

Apparently, the shop had ran out of blueberry ice cream and won't get any stock until next week.

And that made the blue haired teen upset.

"There's still some other shops that we can check," Baek said, still amused of the situation.

"Don't want to. That's the only shop that sells good blueberry ice cream." Hiura pouted even more.

"Keep pouting and I'd kiss you." Baek teased, making Hiura glare at him.

"If you kiss me while I'm upset, I won't agree to any dates for a year." Hiura countered.

"That's harsh, Kii-chan." Baek pouted, but smiled when he took Hiura's hand and held it tightly. "Come on, cheer up. Let's go to the park? The cherry blossoms are at full bloom today." 

That seem to lighten up Hiura's mood and got a nod.

* * *

The sakura petals were slowly falling down on the ground, with the two lying down on the grass at watching it fall. 

Baek looked at Hiura.

The blue haired teen had this happy look on his face as he watched the petals fall.

One of the things that Baek really loved about Hiura was it didn't require money to make him happy.

Even the simplest things like holding his hands or forehead kisses were enough to make him happy. To make him smile so brightly, even his eyes looked like it went a few shades brighter.

"Pretty aren't they?" Baek asked softly, still looking at Hiura.

Hiura nodded and happily looked at Baek. "Been a long while since we managed to relax like this."

"Honestly?" Baek said softly as he tilted Hiura's head to face him. "As long as you're there, it has always been relaxing for me."

Hiura blushed softly before noticing that Baek was leaning closer.

"Can I?" Baek asked, staring at the purple orbs.

Hiura stared at Baek's eyes for a long while before nodding.

Baek smiled warmly, touching Hiura's cheek lovingly before closing the gap between them.

And it was a total bliss for the two of them.

* * *


End file.
